Lo que siempre habia deseado
by ladywinchester88
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el día que se suponía sería el día más feliz de tu vida termina en tragedia? Amor, sacrificio y desesperación invadirán su corazón
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fic y la verdad me costo un poco escribirlo. Quise hacerlo sobre esta pareja por que la verdad encuentro que se ven muy bien junto. Se viene más Barson. Espero les guste tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo

No soy dueño de La ley y el Orden UVE. Pertenece a Dick Wolf

Capítulo 1

El reloj despertador sonó como todos los días a las 07.00am, aún somnolienta, Olivia se acercó para apagarlo. Se sentó al borde la cama y miro el suelo, en el estaban sus ropas de la noche anterior. Había sido un largo día en la UVE por lo que llego tarde y cansada a casa.

La luz del baño estaba encendida y salía vapor de él. Olivia miro al otro lado de la cama y vio que su novio no se encontraba. La puerta del baño se abre y sale Rafael.

-Hey cariño, aún en la cama… se te hará tarde para llegar a la estación- Barba le murmuro, mientras se abalanzaba para darle un caluroso beso.

\- No pude conciliar bien el sueño y creo que me paso la cuenta - ella le respondió- aunque viéndote con solo esa toalla en la cintura, no sé si lo que quiero en este momento es ir al trabajo- agrego con un tono coqueto.

\- Sargento acaso me está proponiendo algo indebido. No olvide que como fiscal no puedo tolerar ese tipo de insinuaciones- respondió el ADA.

\- Es solo una opción abogado- Liv se paró frente a él y lo agarro por la cintura, besando sus labios, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello y con su otra mano rozo suavemente los dedos por su espalda, poniendo al fiscal a respirar cada vez con mayor rapidez.

\- Liv tú sí que sabes cómo erizar mi piel.

\- Eso es justo lo que quiero- empujando al ADA hacía la cama.

Rafael se dirigió a la habitación de Noah, para ver cómo estaba el pequeño niño.

\- Hey compadre! Es hora de levantarse e ir a desayunar – Rafael tomo en brazos al pequeño hombrecito y fueron juntos hacia la cocina, donde Liv los esperaba para desayunar.

Terminaron de desayunar y prepararon todo antes de partir cada uno a su habitual rutina. Rafael se despidió de ambos y camino hacía la puerta.

\- Adiós Raf – balbuceo el pequeño niño.- Adiós compadre, que tengas un buen día - replico Rafael y se marchó.

Olivia tomó a Noah y se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño para terminar de vestirlo y poder dirigirse hacia su trabajo.

Al llegar a la UVE, Olivia saludo cordialmente a sus amigos y camino hacía la cafetera, y vertió un poco de su contenido en su tazón y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Ya en ella se acercó a su escritorio y notó una rosa en el con una nota que decía "Hoy también te amo".

Olivia sintió como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar. Una mezcla de alegría y amor la invadieron en ese momento.

\- Y yo a ti mi vida- ella susurró.

Fue una mañana lenta en la unidad y solo un par de quejas de algunos mirones llegaron, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Olivia tomó el teléfono y llamó a su novio.

\- Hey Raffi… ¿Te parece que nos veamos para almorzar? Estoy libre ahora y ha sido un día aburrido aquí.

\- Por supuesto, ya salí del tribunal y no tengo pendientes hasta un par de horas más.

\- Entonces nos vemos en nuestro lugar en media hora más- dijo ella

\- Ahí estaré- Dijo Rafael y colgó.

Como era costumbre, Rafael llego al restaurant antes que Liv y se instaló en su mesa, la misma mesa en donde por primera vez le confesó de sus sentimientos hacía ella. Donde ella había correspondido su beso y declarado que sentía lo mismo hacía él.

Liv se aproximó hacia donde estaba Rafael y con un cálido beso lo saludo.

\- Lamento la tardanza, pero el trafico hacía acá era horrible. Un accidente diez calles abajo, tenía bloqueado todas las salidas - le comentó tomando asiento.

El camarero se acerca con su orden y se disponen a almorzar. Bebieron y charlaron un largo rato. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y su felicidad les salía por los poros.

Terminaron su comida, el fiscal pago la cuenta y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. La sargento se inclina para darle un beso de despedida y toma un taxi de regreso a unidad.

\- Una semana después-

Era el día de su aniversario y Rafael quería hacer algo especial, pensó en llevarla a cenar pero eso era habitual en ellos que no lo creía especial para esta noche.

Olivia estaba viendo televisión con Noah en el sofá cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Se levanta con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, lo coloca en su cuna y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Con sorpresa ella dice - ¿Lucy que haces aquí a esta hora pasó algo, estás bien?

\- No te preocupes Liv, nada malo ha pasado. Estoy aquí a petición de Rafael- dijo la joven.

\- Qué sucede….-dijo Olivia cuando el ADA interrumpió- Lucy, justo a tiempo. Agradezco que hallas podido venir a mi llamado, sin previo aviso.

\- Cualquier cosa para que mi pareja favorita disfrute de su velada - agrego ella.

Olivia no entendía lo que estaba pasando y con algo de duda se acercó a Barba y le preguntó - ¿Qué es todo esto Raffi, por qué Lucy está aquí y qué es eso de disfrutar nuestra velada?

\- Tú y yo tendremos una noche especial - contestó el fiscal

Olivia finalmente recordó que hoy era su aniversario y con algo de vergüenza murmuró- yo... yo no tengo…

\- No te preocupes Liv- le dijo Barba. – Ve a cambiarte y te espero en 45 minutos en el auto.

Olivia se puso un vestido verde esmeralda que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones que hacían juego con él. Su maquillaje estaba a tono con la ocasión y recogió su cabello con una bella trenza que iba hacía un lado de su cuello.

Se despidió de la joven, se acercó a la cuna de su hijo y lo beso.

Al llevar al auto ve a Rafael de pie junto al BMW descapotable. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos verdes de su novio, se acerca a él y lo besa tiernamente.

\- Estás muy guapo esta noche abogado- susurrándole al oído.

\- Y tú estás bellísima sargento- él agregó.

Subieron al vehículo y se marcharon.

\- ¿Dónde vamos Raffi?

\- Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos- él respondió – sólo te pido que coloques esta venda en tus ojos- agregó

\- A qué se debe tanto misterio abogado, acaso usted está secuestrando a un reconocido sargento de esta ciudad, para hacerle quizás quién sabe qué - dijo la morena en tono de broma poniéndose la venda sobre sus grandes ojos marrones.

Rafael sonrió y siguió conduciendo a través de las calles de la ciudad.

Estaciono el auto a las afueras de la ciudad, sacó su celular, envió un texto y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

Ayudo a bajar a Liv del vehículo con cuidado de que no caiga y la condujo hasta su destino. Ella podía sentir el sonido de agua cayendo, pero no estaba segura realmente donde podrían estar. El nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella con cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó el abogado

\- Siempre- respondió ella

Rafael sacó la venda de sus ojos y lo que Olivia vio la dejo sin palabras. Estaban en un hermoso jardín con un estanque de agua y una pequeña cascada.

Maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían ella le dice - Raffi esto es bellísimo, no tenías por qué hacer todo esto.

\- Esto es sólo el comienzo- responde guiándola hacía una pequeña mesa, unas velas encendidas, una botella de champaña y una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo sobre ella. Olivia abrió la pequeña caja y en su interior había unos hermosos aros de diamantes.

Una joven se acercó a ellos con una bandeja y la comida favorita de ambos. Rafael dio las gracias y la joven se retiró. Miró a su novia y dijo - Feliz aniversario Liv-

Con lágrimas en sus ojos ella le respondió- te amo Rafael.

\- Y yo a ti preciosa- y sellaron todo con un bello y apasionado beso.

Rafael se levantó primero que Olivia, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, dejo el desayuno listo para ella y Noah y partió rumbo a su oficina.

Cuando sonó la alarma Olivia se dio cuenta que Rafael ya no estaba. En la mesa de noche había una nota que decía "tuve que salir antes. Les deje el desayuno en el horno. Disfrútenlo. Te amo. Rafael"

La ex detective se levantó de la cama y se preparó para comenzar con su rutina. Vistió a su pequeño hijo y tomaron el desayuno que el fiscal les había preparado. Dejó todo preparado para cuando Lucy llegará.

En el recinto, Amanda estaba en un interrogatorio junto con Carisi. El sospechoso era culpado de intento de violación a una menor de 15 años. La evidencia indicaba que le escribía mensajes inapropiados solicitando que le enviara fotos desnudas. La chica al negarse la siguió al término de su jornada escolar e intentó secuestrarla. Unos ancianos vieron lo sucedido y llamaron a la policía.

\- Hey Liv, el sujeto se declaró culpable y aceptó los cargos impuestos por Barba- le comento Fin a su sargento.

\- Es un buen comienzo de día, ¿no crees?- ella murmuró con una sonrisa en el rostro

El día avanzaba y Olivia no tenía noticia de Barba, ni un solo llamado, nada. Por lo que decidió marcarle para ver como andaba todo. Pero sonó la contestadora.

\- Hola Raffi, llamo para saber cómo va todo - dijo- - llámame a cuanto puedas- agregó y luego colgó.

Olivia llegó hasta la puerta de su apartamento cuando su teléfono sonó, ella supo enseguida que era Rafael por el tono de marcar.

\- Hey Liv, siento no haber podido llamarte antes pero tuve un día muy ocupado en el tribunal. Tengo planes para nosotros y Noah mañana en la playa. Te paso a buscar a las 10.00am.

\- Me parece perfecto, te esperamos entonces- dijo ella

\- Que tengas buenas noches. Te amo preciosa

\- Yo también te amo- contestó y colgó

A la mañana siguiente la sargento se preparó para el viaje a la playa junto a su hijo y su novio. Desconociendo lo que estaba por suceder.

Colocó en orden su bolso con lo necesario para el viaje y se sentó a la espera del fiscal.

Como es habitual Rafael llegó a la hora acordada. Colocaron al pequeño niño en su silla y subieron al vehículo rumbo a su destino.

Fue un viaje de 2 hrs en carretera. El ADA había hecho una reserva en un hermoso hotel con vista al mar. Todo parecía andar como estaba planeado.

\- Raffi esto es maravilloso- dijo Olivia con asombro

\- Aún falta mucho que disfrutar - le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Subieron a la habitación y cambiaron sus ropas. El fiscal sacó un pequeño objeto de su maleta y lo colocó en su bolsillo. Partiendo los 3 a la playa.

Jugaron, hicieron castillos de arena, disfrutaron de la cálida agua, tomaron el sol, tomaron helados. Fue un lindo día para todos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, los tres caminaron por la orilla del mar recolectando caracolas. Noah se acerca a su madre y le entrega un hermoso caparazón. Olivia con una sonrisa observa a su hijo y detiene su mirada en el objeto que el pequeño hombrecito le obsequio, y nota que dentro de ella hay un pequeño objeto, la voltea y cae en su mano un bello anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro

Atónita, voltea su mirada donde se encontraba Rafael, quien yacía de rodillas junto al pequeño y dice

\- Olivia Benson ¿me concedería el honor de convertirse en mi esposa?

Olivia sintió como si le quitarán el aire, un nudo en la garganta. Ella sólo cubrió su boca con la mano.

El ADA le dio una pequeña sonrisa y agregó - sé que es muy apresurado, pero real quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, con Noah. Ustedes complementan mis días, me hacen ser una mejor persona. Sin ustedes mi vida tiene un gran vacío.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas hasta que ya le resultó difícil y con rapidez empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Habían pasado por tanto. Cuatro años trabajando juntos. Tantas tazas de café compartidas, tantas noches en vela armando casos. Aquel hombre que cautivó y enamoró su corazón. Ese hombre que se preocupó de ella como nadie. Que la protegía, que la hacía sentir segura. Que amaba a su hijo y a ella como nunca pensó que lo harían. Era el mismo hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella de rodillas.

\- Yo... - entre lágrimas gritó - acepto, acepto-

Rafael se levantó y beso a su futura esposa. Luego tomaron al niño en sus brazos y se dieron un abrazo lleno de amor.

\- Un mes después-

Con la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana Olivia Benson miró a través de su habitación. Esa habitación testigo de tantas noches en vela. Tantos casos que llevó a casa y no pudo resolver. Tantos amores que el mismo destino y su trabajo como detective UVE habían marchitado.

Esta sería la última noche en su apartamento.

\- En un par de horas me convertiré en la Sra. Barba- se dijo Olivia para sí en un tono nostálgico. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en este último año, su episodio con William Lewis, su ascenso a sargento de la unidad, la adopción de Noah, la salida de Amaro, pero sobre todo en su historia de amor.

No fue fácil empezar una relación con el ADA Rafael Barba ya que ella no creía en el amor, no desde lo sucedido con Cassidy. Le resultaba difícil imaginar al "tiburón de los tribunales" formando una relación seria y con planes de formar una familia con ella y Noah.

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y entre suspiros ella contesto.

-Hola Cariño- dijo Rafael desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Ambos habían decido pasar su última noche de soltero en sus respectivos apartamentos antes de la boda.

-Hola Raffi- Liv contesto – Supongo que llamas para actualizarte sobre mi día – dijo Liv en un tono risa.

\- Sólo llamo para recordarte lo mucho que te amo y que estoy ansioso de que en un par de horas más vayamos a convertirnos en marido y mujer – le dijo Barba

\- Lo sé cariño, yo estoy igual- Liv respondió- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos tenido que soportar finalmente llego el día de nuestra boda.

Pasaron largo rato charlando al teléfono, cuando Liv se fijó en la hora y vio que eran las 02.30 de la mañana.

\- Raffi ya es muy tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día- le dijo Liv con un tono algo cansado.

– Lo sé amor… - Rafael contesto.

-Te amo Raffi- dijo ella

-Te amo- él le respondió y colgó su teléfono.

\- A la mañana siguiente-

El sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo, era un día preciso, despejado, como si nada pudiera salir mal.

Eran las 08.00 de la mañana cuando Olivia se levantó. Sentía que ya no podía seguir en la cama. Se levantó y fue a mirar a Noah, quien aún no despertaba y con un tierno beso lo despertó.

\- Arriba mi niño hoy es un día especial - Liv le susurro a su pequeño hijo. – vamos a desayunar y luego a darte un baño para que quedes tan guapo como papi.

Ambos terminaban de desayunar cuando sonó su puerta. Liv se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hola Liv

-Hola Lucy- Olivia respondió. Llegas temprano

\- Si, no quería que tuvieras ningún problema y decidí venir antes para ayudarte en lo que necesites- Le dijo Lucy con una voz dulce.

Liv la miró y se dirigió al comedor para tomar a Noah y llevarlo a habitación.

\- No te preocupes por Noah- Lucy le dijo tomando al niño y dirigiendo su vista a ella – Ve a arreglarte, hoy es un gran día y debes lucir hermosa para Rafael.

Liv sonrojada sólo asintió

Olivia se dirigió a tomar una ducha y a prepararse para la boda. Tenía todo dispuesto sobre la cama. Un hermoso vestido de novia que marcaba todas sus curvas, un escote con transparencias y unos bellos diamantes adornaban su pecho. Uso un maquillaje sencillo, pero que realzaba su belleza y los aros que le había regalado Rafael en su primer año estando juntos. Olivia había decidido no usar velo, así que en lugar de ello solo ocupo un tocado adornado con flores purpuras que hacían juego con los de su ramo de flores.

Lucy ya había terminado de vestir a Noah. El pequeño niño llevaba un traje igual al de su padre y una corbata de moño de color purpura.

\- Hey amigo te ves increíble- le murmuro al pequeño.

Olivia ya estaba lista para partir a la iglesia junto a su pequeño hijo

\- Llegó el auto Liv y el capitán Cragen te espera - Grito Lucy.

-Vamos en camino- contesto

El capitán Cragen había adelantado el regreso de sus vacaciones por el caribe con su novia, para poder estar a tiempo para la boda de Olivia, quien era como una hija para él, y por ningún motivo se perdería entregarla en el altar.

Olivia se acercó hasta el vehículo donde se encontraba su antiguo capitán de pie. Con un dulce tono el agregó- Te ves hermosa Liv eres la novia más radiante que he visto y estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado - Olivia emocionada lo miro y le contesto - Gracias capitán esto significa mucho para mí, y más viniendo de usted que ha sido como un padre para mí. Me guio a través de todos estos años y siempre estuvo apoyándome cuando más lo necesite- Olivia ya no podía contener la emoción y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

\- Vamos que el novio nos espera, y no querrás hacerlo esperar más - dijo Cragen algo emocionado.

Olivia secó sus lágrimas y se subió al auto junto con el capitán y Noah.

En la iglesia estaban todos sus amigos y cercanos. Fin y Melinda estaban sentados en el tercer banco del lado izquierdo de la iglesia. Al lado de ellos estaba Munch quien por nada del mundo se perdería un evento tan importante en la vida de Liv.

Todos estaban a la espera del novio quien aún no llegaba, cuando aparecieron Nick y Amanda y se sentaron detrás de ellos. Fin miró y su compañera y le comento - Te ves muy bien Rollins-

Luego mirando a Amaro agregó - y tú pareces un novio de pastel- en un tono burlón.

\- Y tú te ves como todo un oficinista - Nick le respondió. Fin se molestó, pero no duró mucho tiempo porque todos comenzaron reír.

\- Muchachos no creen que Barba se está tardando demasiado, ya debería estar aquí- la rubia comento y todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Es verdad, Barba nunca llega tarde- agregó su compañero. Hoy es un día de mucho estrés para él, de seguro no estaba seguro de que corbata usar y por eso se atrasó- Melinda respondió.

\- Aun así ya debería estar aquí. Esperemos que todo vaya bien- dijo Munch.

Los demás invitados habían llegado en su totalidad. La madre de Rafael estaba nerviosa en la puerta de la iglesia esperando a su hijo, sin comprender porque se estaba demorando tanto. Decidió llamarlo a su celular, pero él no respondió. Lucia Barba estaba desconcertada, sabía lo mucho que Rafael amaba a Liv y no entendía por qué le tomaba tanto tiempo en llegar, en su corazón presentía que algo no andaba bien con su hijo y se dirigió hacia los detectives.

\- Algo le paso a Raffi estoy segura- Lucia les dijo temblando.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a la mujer que estaba hecha un mar de angustia hasta que Fin le contestó. – No se preocupe Sra. Barba su hijo debe venir en camino y por eso no contesto su teléfono. Nosotros veremos que sucede.

Lucia asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a la entrada de la iglesia a la espera de su hijo.

El auto de Liv llego a la iglesia y se bajó lentamente con su hijo en brazos. Ve a Amanda y los demás aproximarse, cuando un joven se acerca a ella y le entrega un sobre con su nombre en él.

El corazón de Liv latía con fuerza, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Nick con tristeza le dice que Barba aún no aparecía en la iglesia y que llevaban largo rato tratando de ubicarlo, pero sin éxito.

\- ¿Se habrá arrepentido?- preguntó Fin con tristeza.

\- Anoche hablamos hasta tarde y no parecía que no quisiera casarse. No entiendo cómo pudo dejarme plantada en el altar- Liv rompió en llanto.

\- ¿Qué es ese sobre que tienes en las manos?- dijo Nick.

Un joven me lo acaba de entregar- ella le respondió

\- A lo mejor te lo dejo Barba- Amando replico

Liv abrió el sobre y al ver su contenido, sentía que la vida se le iba y grito RAFAEEEEEL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza, iba a publicar en la quincena del mes, pero mi país fue azotado por un terremoto y una seguidilla de replicas y no tuve tiempo. Espero les guste.**

 ***Este capitulo esta hecho desde la perspectiva de Rafael***

Capítulo 2

 **1 semana antes de la desaparición de Rafael**

Rafael se levantó con los primeros rayos de luz del día. Tomó una ducha y partió rumbo a la fiscalía.

Antes de llegar a la oficina Rafael partió rumbo al juzgado de familia. Él le había propuesto a Liv adoptar legalmente a Noah como su hijo, a lo cual Olivia había accedido. Los trámites los había iniciado unos días antes y sólo faltaban unos papeles por firmar.

Acabado el papeleo salió rumbo a la oficina.

Hoy la UVE no tenía casos que requiriera llevar a juicio, por lo que siguió con su agenda habitual. Algunos casos eran de bajo perfil en el tribunal pero nada que fuera realmente importante.

En medio de la tarde su secretaria le dio aviso por el comunicador que tenía una visita. El ADA no esperaba a nadie por lo que le pareció algo extraño e hizo a su secretaria pasar al desconocido que esperaba por él.

El misterioso sujeto vestía elegante ropa. Con cabello rubio rizado, solo unos pocos años mayor que el fiscal.

Rafael quedó desconcertado, sin aliento. El color había desaparecido de sus rosadas mejillas.

\- Parece que viste un fantasma - dijo el rubio en tono de broma. - Así le das la bienvenida a un viejo amigo - agregó sin más.

\- No somos amigos - contestó tajante el fiscal - no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

\- Me hieres Raf, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos - murmuró algo sarcástico - vengo simplemente a saludar. Veo que te ha ido bien desde la época de la universidad. -

El hombre comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la oficina de Rafael, observando con cuidado todas sus pertenencias. Luego agregó - tenemos asuntos pendientes tú y yo. Vengo a pedirte un pequeño "favor".

\- No tenemos nada que hablar así que lárgate de mi oficina ahora - gritó el ADA

\- Quizás no entendiste bien. "No" no es la respuesta apropiada- dice en tono amenazante poniendo un arma sobre el escritorio.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Dice Barba. Su voz se torno grave.

-Más bien tómalo como una advertencia- dice el joven rubio jugueteando con su arma – Más temprano que tarde tendrás noticias de mí, y cuando eso suceda espero que tu respuesta sea positiva- agrega, guardando el arma y retirándose de la sala dejando a Barba desconcertado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-. (El día de la boda).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rafael se levantó junto con el primer rayo de sol que cruzó por su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar que al fin se casaría con la mujer de sus sueños, esa mujer por la que tanto espero. Salió de la cama y se dirigió rumbo a tomar una ducha. No tenía apetito así que sólo tomo una taza de café al desayuno.

Al terminar su café se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. El smoking que había elegido para la ocasión era de color negro, con una chaquetilla púrpura y una corbata de moño a tono con ella. Las colleras de su camisa tenían las iniciales "ONR" haciendo alusión a los integrantes de su familia que estaban a punto de consolidarse.

Estando frente al espejo ya afinando los últimos detalles antes de partir rumbo a la iglesia el ADA percibe un ruido que provenía de la sala de estar, baja las escaleras y el frío acero del cañón de una pistola cala por su cabeza.

-Te dije que no aceptaría un "No" por respuesta - una fría voz emerge desde el fondo de la habitación.

De pronto, tres sombras se proyectaron a su frente y de un solo golpe se sintió inmovilizado. En su casa no había nadie más que él y los dueños de las sombras, ya que él había decidido que no quería la ayuda de su madre esta mañana.

Estaba retenido por estos sujetos, uno sostenía sus brazos, el otro apuntaba el arma a la base de su cabeza y el tercero estaba justo enfrente de él.

El extraño que se hallaba frente a Rafael le murmuró unas palabras al sujeto que yacía tras él, liberando un brazo y con el otro se dispuso a tomarlo del cuello. El fiscal lo noto por la incipiente asfixia que sentía.

Lo sacaron de su casa a rastras y lo subieron a una SUV negra. Ya en el vehículo el ADA pudo respirar con mayor facilidad. Pero fue solo un pequeño descanso el que le dieron, ya que al recobrar el aliento lo amordazaron, vendaron sus ojos y lo amarraron de pies y manos.

Fue un viaje realmente largo. Rafael trato de concentrarse en su entorno, pero no podía escuchar lo que sus perpetradores discutían.

Al final del viaje uno de los secuestradores tira a Barba fuera del vehículo estrellándose de cara al pavimento. Como no pudo ponerse de pie enseguida, empezaron a patearlo en el suelo. Barba gemía de dolor.

-Lo necesitamos vivo, así que traten de no agredirlo demasiado- murmuró uno de sus secuestradores.

El sitio donde lo habían llevado estaba alejado de la ciudad, era una granja abandonada, cerca de un molino. Arrastraron al fiscal a su interior y lo encadenaron a una caldera.

-Te dije que tendrías noticias de mí, querido amigo- una extraña voz susurra en su oído.

Los sujetos le quitaron la venda y la mordaza de la boca a lo que Rafael escupe algo de sangre al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Contesta Barba

-Te lo dije, quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor

-¿Crees siquiera que quiero hacer algo por ti? Rafael estaba enfurecido.

-Tú no entiendes, querido amigo, la gravedad de esto. No soy yo quien está amarrado de manos y pies con un arma apuntando a mi cabeza – le dijo el rubio – Supe que te casas, bien por ti. Pero lo que me agrada es que ella no es solo hermosa, y a decir verdad sí que lo es. Sino que también está a cargo de una brigada policial. Unidad de victimas especiales ¿si no me equivoco?

Barba se sintió asqueado, el solo hecho que este fantasma del pasado mencionara a la mujer que amaba revolvía su estómago.

-Si le haces algo a Liv juro que…- grito exaltado Barba, pero no alcanzo a terminar la oración, siendo interrumpido por su viejo conocido. – Qué si lo hago. No veo que estés en una buena posición para amenazarme Raf. Si no te has dado cuenta estas bajo mi merced, mas bien ella lo está- Burlándose del fiscal.

-Eres la carnada perfecta para lograr que tu novia policía haga exactamente lo que quiero. En este momento debe estar abriendo el obsequio que tenía preparado para ella.-

Barba no podía soportar la sola idea de que algo le ocurriera a Olivia, tan solo pensar en ello rompía su corazón en mil pedazos. No quería que Liv sufriera por su culpa, no otra vez. En el fondo de su corazón aún se sentía responsable por el infierno que atravesó Olivia con Lewis, por no poder encarcelarlo en el primer juicio. Ya le había fallado una vez y no iba a permitir que ella sufra por sus acciones del pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Era su primer año en la facultad de leyes y él estaba entusiasmado._ _Quién hubiera pensado que ese pequeño lengua rápida proveniente del Bronx estaría estudiando leyes._

 _-Realmente estoy en Harvard- se dijo a sí mismo. -Todos mis esfuerzos han tenido sus frutos- resoplo con alegría, pero lo que más le alegraba era estar lejos de su barrio, lejos de Alex y Yelina, pero sobre todo lejos del recuerdo de los puños de su padre sobre él._

 _Su infancia no había sido fácil, tuvo que soportar desde muy niño maltratos, tanto físicos como psicológicos. Era un niño debilucho, para él la fuerza se encontraba en la mente y por eso pasaba largas horas leyendo, inmerso en su propio mundo._

 _Alex y Eddie eran sus mejores amigos y andaban siempre juntos. Se apodaron "Los 3 Mosqueteros de la Ave. Jerome". Eran inseparables. Alex tenía el corazón, Barba la voz y Eddie la fuerza para sacarlos de aprietos. Y era este mismo complemento el que varias veces los salvo de dificultades._

 _Los otros niños, pero sobre todo una pandilla llamada P.S 109, se burlaban de él, golpeándolo y quitándole su dinero del almuerzo en innumerables ocasiones._

 _Los primeros meses en la facultad fueron difíciles para él, no podía acostumbrarse entre tanto "gringuito". Seguía siendo un chico introvertido, por más que luchara con sus recuerdos, las cicatrices del pasado siempre lograban salir a flote._

 _Barba era un joven dedicado, apasionado y por sobre todo muy inteligente, por lo que aprobó el año con excelentes calificaciones. El segundo año de estudio descubrió un talento oculto, o más bien escondido, Barba amaba la música, las buenas tonadas, pero sobre todo le encantaba cantar. Tenía una voz maravillosa, cautivando a muchas jóvenes que se sentían atraídas hacia él. Pero hubo una que logró llamar su atención. Kylie Summers, una bella joven estudiante de primer año. Pasaban largas horas juntos, aunque Rafael no estaba enamorado, sentía un gran afecto hacía ella._

 _Cuando se encontraba cursando el tercer año de derecho, su madre lo fue a visitar. Traía malas noticias, su padre acababa de fallecer. La noticia lo tomo por sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar aunque en el fondo de su corazón se sentía aliviado. Su padre nunca fue alguien afectuoso. Las únicas veces que se acercaba a él era para darle puñetazos en la cara. El sr. Daniel Barba odiaba la forma de ser de su hijo, sentía una enorme repulsión pensar que dependía de otras personas para defenderlo. La mejor forma de corregirlo era enseñarle a golpes a ser un hombre, no una "rata cobarde" como él lo nombro._

 _Pasaron semanas desde la visita de su madre. Fueron noches difíciles para Rafael. No podía dormir, cuando al fin lo lograba la imagen de su padre golpeándolo sea volvía vívida, como si pudiera sentir los golpes que le propiciaba su padre. Despertó en incontables ocasiones a raíz de las pesadillas que aún tenía de él. Empezó a decaer en las calificaciones, se dormía en clases, había días en los que ni se duchaba._

 _Sintió que ya no podía seguir así y empezó a beber. Después de un tiempo el alcohol no era suficiente para apaciguar sus demonios y comenzó a consumir drogas._

 _Su problema con las drogas no fue solo consumirlas, sino que en ocasiones no tenía dinero para pagarlas. Fue así que conoció a Steve O'Neill, un joven rubio de cabello rizado que vivía justo en frente de su cuarto. Este joven le comentó que para hacer dinero fácil, solo tenía que ayudarlo en los "encargos"._

 _Finalmente se convirtió en la mano derecha del rubio. Distribuyendo la mercancía por toda la universidad. Siguio así hasta que una mañana le avisan que su novia fue encontrada muerta en su cuarto debido a una sobredosis._

 _La noticia lo dejó atónito. Devastado. Sentía que era su culpa. Él la orillo a la muerte. Si no hubiese sido el que distribuía la droga quizás esto no hubiera pasado._

 _La muerte de su novia le sirvió para darse cuenta que esto no era para lo que el deseaba. Salió del barrio para ser alguien mejor. Y sumergido en este mundo de drogas no lo iba a conseguir. Recordó porque estudia leyes, para ayudar a los demás. Su anhelo es poder llegar a ser fiscal de distrito. No este traficante en el que se habia convertido._

 _Salió una mañana rumbo a encontrarse con Steve. Barba reunió todo su coraje para darle a conocer su decisión. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero sin mas rodeo le dijo. - Amigo ,no seguiré distribuyendo la droga por ti. Este no es mi camino-_

 _\- Raf, eres mi mejor colaborador, el rey midas de mis negocios. No puedo dejarte ir así sin más. Perdería mi mayor fuente de ingresos- le murmuró._

 _\- Pues, deberás conseguir a otro. Yo ya no seré tu marioneta - le dijo Barba decido a abandonarlo._

 _Y sin miedo a lo que pudiera hacer, Rafael se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su cuarto. .._

 _/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *_

-Creíste que dejarme sería tan fácil. Te advertí que un día de estos te iba a cobrar por hacerme perder dinero- Steve comentó.

No serás tú en persona pero te daré donde más te duele. Y esa mujer pagará por tus errores. Ahora eres el cebo perfecto para lograr que esa novia tuya haga lo que le pido sin objeción alguna.

 ***** y Así concluye otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado y háganme saber sus opiniones**

 **DRL**


End file.
